Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare
Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare is the fifteenth installment in a line of direct-to-DVDs based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on September 14, 2010 on DVD, seven months after the release of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Premise Mystery Inc. signs up as summer camp counselors. Synopsis The gang visits Camp Little Moose, a place where the creatures of scary camp stories seem to come to life. Scooby-Doo and the gang travel to Camp Little Moose, Fred's old summer camp, to vacation and serve as camp counselors. But when they arrive they find the camp empty save for Burt, the head counselor, and the local Forest Ranger, Ranger Knudsen. They discover that one of the camps old legends, the Woodsman, has come to life and scared the kids away. Ranger Knudsen suggests Burt close the camp before leaving. Burt is about the heed to the Rangers advise when three kids, Luke, Trudy, and Deacon, arrive at the camp. Fred convinces Burt to keep the camp open until the Mystery Inc. gang discover whats going on. But the gang and the kids are soon attacked by the Woodsman. The next day, everyone decides to spend the day at Big Moose Lake, home of the rich and modern Big Moose camp. The gang is enjoying their time at the lake until they are attacked by the Fishman, another camp legend come to life. During the chase, Scooby-Doo discovers a building at the bottom of Big Moose Lake. Everyone is now very scared, especially Deacon. That night, Jessica, Camp Big Moose's head counselor, asks the gang if Camp Little Moose is pulling a prank on Camp Big Moose, explaining that an RV and some sonar equipment are missing from the camp. The gang wonders what purpose the equipment would serve for the Woodsman or the Fishman. Velma uses the RV's tracking devise to locate it at Shadow Canyon, where Burt explains resides the Specter, another camp legend. Everyone splits up; Fred, Daphne, Jessica, and Luke go investigate the building in Big Moose Lake, and Velma, Burt, Trudy, Shaggy, Scooby, and Deacon head to Shadow Canyon. After being chased by the Fishman, Fred and the others discover a whole town in the Lake, as well as some dynamite hidden in a cavern. Velma and company discover the missing RV and sonar equipment in Shadow Canyon. They find the sonar equipment is being used to scan the lake. Then, they are chased by the Specter. Everyone meets back at Camp Little Moose to go over what they found. Deacon decides he has had enough and wants to go back to Camp Big Moose, and Jessica drives him. The Mystery Inc. gang wants to know more about the underwater town, so they ask a local shop owner about it. He explains that the town is called Moose Creek. Moose Creek used to be a mining town until it was forced to be evacuated to create the dam and Big Moose Lake. But more importantly, the treasure of a notorious gangster that used to live there named Ricky LaRue is said to be buried there. When Ricky died in prison, his last words were that if the sun hits the town on the Summer Solace, the location of the treasure will be revealed. He told this to his cellmate, another gangster named Babyface Boretti, who recently escaped from prison. The gang reasons that the dynamite will be used to destroy the dam and reveal Moose Creek in order for the monsters to find the treasure, as the next day is the Summer Solace. But doing this will flood Camp Little Moose. The gang returns to the camp to find that the Woodsman has laid waste to it, but Burt, Luke, and Trudy are safe. But the gang then realizes that if the Woodsman found nobody at Camp Little Moose, he would be free to destroy the Dam. The Dam then explodes, and everyone narrowly escapes in time. Everyone then goes into Moose Creek, now above water, to explore. There they find Jessica, who explains she was following Deacon. They are then attacked by the Woodsman, who chases Fred, Jessica, and Luke. The rest are found by Deacon, who after he locks them up, explains that he is not a kid, he is the criminal BabyFace Boretti, who is looking for the treasure. After a long chase, the Woodsman is caught and revealed to be Ranger Knudsen, who is also the Fishman and the Specter. The gang also capture BabyFace Boretti, who tries to escape with the treasure. Velma explains that BabyFace and Ranger Knudsen teamed up to scare away the kids at Camp Little Moose, explode the dam, and take the treasure. BabyFace posed as Deacon to try to convince everyone to leave. The two also used the sonar equipment to search for the town in the lake. In the end, Baby Face Boretti and Ranger Knudson are arrested, Burt and Jessica merge the camps to form Camp Little Big Moose, and the Mystery Inc. gang serve the remainder of the summer as camp counselors there. ---- The gang sit around the campfire with all the campers, while up in the dark trees, where the supposedly real Specter of Shadow Canyon sits on a branch, looking down at them. He quickly turns around and screams while lunging forward. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Ranger Knudsen ** Woodsman ** Fishman ** Specter of Shadow Canyon * Deacon/Babyface Boretti Suspects Culprits Locations * Camp Little Moose * Camp Big Moose * Camp City ** Camp City Store ** Camp City Museum * Shadow Canyon * Woods * Big Moose Lake Notes/trivia * This is one of the few movies that show Velma in a swimsuit since she usually doesn't wear one. * This movie unites Scott Menville and Tara Strong who have voiced Robin and Raven in Teen Titans, respectively; also Luke (voiced by Menville) and Trudy (voiced by Strong) have character traits in common with their Teen Titans counterparts: Luke is a dedicated athlete and Trudy is a gloomy goth. * The movie is heavily based on Friday the 13th. **A calendar in a camper's cabin even shows Friday 13th. *This movie was included in Cartoon Network's ''Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon ''(August 10-11, 2013). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Near the end, when Scooby appears as the Woodsman, the gang's camp shirt sleeves are white instead of red. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang is explaining how Babyface Boretti was Deacon, Deacon was sitting on a bench waiting for the Camp Little Moose bus to come pick him up. When the bus arrives there are 4 campers on the bus when only Trudy and Luke could be. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare DVD released November 16, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare Blu-ray Disc released November 16, 2010. In other languages Videos Gallery SDCS DVD.png|DVD SDCS Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray Category:Direct-to-video films